


Oh my Dog!

by belovedhell (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Transformation, Canon Divergence, Confessions, Conversations, Dogs, Feelings, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Sam, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Realization, Requited Unrequited Love, Some Humor, Strained Relationships, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: Everything was supposed to go smoothly— But no! It had to fucking go wrong like always. Nothing ever went right for the fucking Winchesters anyway. Dean shouted, well, barked as he walked down the alley. Fucking witches! It just had to be them.





	Oh my Dog!

**Author's Note:**

> I had this story in my WIP section, and I finally finished it!! Yay. I'm kinda happy I went above 2.3k. Not really a oneshot, I think. Anyways, now I have done 98 works!! :D I only need two more to complete my goal. Woohoo!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are lovely and appreciated.

Everything was supposed to go smoothly— But no! It had to fucking go wrong like always. Nothing ever went right for the fucking Winchesters anyway. Dean shouted, well, barked as he walked down the alley. Fucking witches! It just had to be them.

"Look mommy!" a little girl squealed as she jogged to him. "A doggie!" Dean yelped when the little girl snatched him from the ground. His eyes narrowed as he hung across her chest, his snout resting against her forearm. Dean could bite her. He definitely could. If it wasn't for his small canine teeth.

"Ashley! Put that thing down," her mother scolded, "you don't know where it has been. Probably rolling around in dirt."

 _You're not wrong_ , Dean thought. He had salted and burned the witch's bones.

"We have to put him in an animal shelter."

"But mom..." Ashley whined, then gave her cute puppy eye face. "It's all alone out here. Can we at least bathe and feed him before we do that?" She began to squeeze Dean tightly, making him whimper and flailing his paws around.

_I didn't turn into a fucking yorkie to die by being hugged to death!_

"Okay, dear." The mother sighed in defeat.

Dean lowered his head— Great. Just great. Ashley jumped up and down in joy. He said it once and he would say it again: Dean  _hated_  witches.

It took approximately two hours to get away from the little girl, much to his relief. He was running on all fours— which was really weird to him— all the way down to the street. Dean stopped to catch his breath. He was panting with his tongue sticking out and lots of saliva dripping down onto the concrete. Gross.

Dean had managed to escape from his rescuers. He had to because they were fucking transforming him into a Beverly Hills Chihuahua. Ashley had placed him in a tub of warm water, hell, she even poured a sweet, fruity, shampoo all over his coat. Dean shivered in disgust. He could still smell  _it_  in his fine fur.

He needed to find Sam so he could help him reverse the curse. Problem was that Dean had no idea where the motel was... Walt! Dean had a great sense of smell now. He could track Sam easily.

 _Good think I know the scent you use for your hair, Sammy._ Dean mentally smirked.

Nose on the ground, he began to sniff around until he could detect his brother's coconut and chestnut shampoo.  _Jackpot_! Now he could find his brother. Dean ran again, his little paws burning with speed.

* * *

Sam stopped reading when he heard something scratching outside the motel's door. Once he opened the door, he was met with the most adorable dog he had ever seen.

"Hey there," Sam said softly. "Are you lost?" He knelt down to pet the yorkie's fur. "I don't see a collar on you. You must be a stray." Sam paused, pursing his lips together, as if debating. "Dean's not back… so you can be here with me."

The dog wagged its tail and practically skipped into the room.

"Wow. You can skip?" Sam chuckled. "I always wanted to play with a yorkie. I don't know your name but I'm going to go with Skip."

Dean rolled his eyes. He should have known his brother would pick a lame name for him. Good think it wasn't 'fluffy' or 'cupcake'. Dean shivered; now those were awful.

Shaking his head, Dean tried to get his brother's attention the next hour, but it was fruitless. Sam was either clueless or completely distracted with books. Nerd.

"I know what you're trying to do," Sam suddenly spoke, making Dean jump around— Sam figured it out— "you're trying to get my attention so I could play with you!" Maybe not.

He closed his book and padded to Dean, swooping him into his arms, then sat on the couch.

Sam began to scratch Skip's ears, much to Dean's annoyance. He should hate it and downright bite Sam's hand— Oh! That's the spot! Dean tilted his head so Sam could get a better angle.

He moaned. Dean could get used to this. He was on Sam's lap, his snout on his thigh. Who knew being a dog would have its ups and downs?

Suddenly, Sam slowed his movements and took a glance at the door. He let out a hollow chuckle. "You know, Skip, if Dean were to see you he would flip. Dean never liked having pets around," his eyes slanted down as his voice slightly cracked.

Dean cocked his head upwards.

"I-I don't understand how my brother could be such an asshole," Sam huffed. "It hurts me every time. No matter how much I try to make him talk to me... we always end up fighting." Sam rubbed his face when he felt his eyes brimming with tears. Dean whimpered at the sight of his brother close to tears.

_Sammy..._

Taking a deep breath, Sam said, "Sorry to be ranting on you, boy. I just can't keep this bottled up, you know?" Dean snuggled on his stomach, giving him the only comfort he could do at the moment.

Sam sniffled. "Thanks, Skip." He ran his hand down Dean's fur.

Dean barked in return, as if saying 'you're welcome'.

* * *

As night time approached, there was still no sign of Dean anywhere. Sam had searched in bars, restaurants, and neighborhoods. But nothing. He was really beginning to worry for Dean. Sure, Dean would avoid him, but he would come back eventually because that's what he would do.

Two more days passed since Sam had last seen Dean.

Once again, Sam dialed his number and waited— hoping— Dean would pick up, however it went automatically to voicemail. Gazing at his cell phone with a blank expression, Sam tossed it on the table as he thought of one possibility: Dean must have turned off his phone in order to ignore Sam.

"Are you really that pissed at me?" Sam said to no one in particular. "That you would turn off your phone, Dean." He shook his head as an ache formed in his heart. If Dean didn't want to be found... then all Sam could do was wait for him, until he could cool off.

Skip barked, drawing Sam's attention. "Skip... Sorry, I've been neglecting you." Sam gently picked him up and began to rub his ears. "I just... I'm worried about my brother. He went hunting solo. I'm scared he got hurt—"

A low growling sound came out from Skip's mouth, prompting Sam to blink in confusion. "You don't think Dean is hurt?" he asked.

Then Skip yipped and leaned up to lick Sam's cheek in a playful manner. Sam laughed. He pulled back Skip so he could raise him in the air, and said, "You're right. Dean is the best damn hunter I know. There's no way he's hurt."

 _Damn straight!_ Dean agreed.

* * *

It was in the middle of the night, and Dean couldn't sleep. He was not used to curling himself into a ball and his damn paws were sweaty. Not to mention Sam was giving so much body heat against his fur— Oh, did Dean forget to mention that he was all cozy right beside Sam?

The only cool thing about being a dog was that he could see in the dark. Everything wasn't pitch black, instead everything was light grayish.

As Dean tried to get comfy by rolling onto his back, with his paws in the air, he heard Sam mumbled something in his sleep. "...Dean." What? Did Dean hear correct?

Dean rose to his paws and slowly climbed onto Sam's chest. He was curious what his younger brother was muttering. Dean mentally smirked at the thought of hearing juicy secrets, he could use them against Sam. Huh? Being a Yorkie wasn't so bad. It had its perks.

His ears perked up as Sam let out a few words, "I... love you." Dean's eyes widened and immediately backed away— Suddenly, he fell onto the floor without realizing, letting out a yelp mixed with pain.

Sam woke up from Skip's cry, first checking to see where the danger was, before realizing that it was only the dog."Skip? What's wrong?" Sam blinked, confused, and then turned on the wall lamp. Dean was about to dash away, but when he tried, it hurt to put pressure on his right paw. Now he could understand why dogs would limp whenever they had an injured limb.

Dean ended up walking weakly before collapsing his body onto the ground. He whimpered in agony. God. Dogs were fucking fragile.

"You're hurt!" Sam stated the obvious. As he crouched down, Sam touched his paw, causing Dean to bark in pain. Son of a bitch! It was like his arm was broken. What the fuck? He just fell down the bed, not the fucking stairs.

Sam observed his injury, then said, "It isn't broken but you might have it sprained. Let me get some bandages for you, Skip. Don't move." Of course Dean wasn't going to move, his arm— Erm— paw was hurting. Sam went to get his duffel bag.

Dean watched Sam take out a first aid kit. All this for a dog. Wow. Sam really did love dogs. A bit of guilt overwhelmed Dean whenever he had said no to pets when Sam was young. He never gave Sam an option to have a pet to love and care for, then again, neither did their father.

Once Sam finished wrapping some gauze roll on his leg, he sighed in relief. "There. You need to be careful, Skip. How on earth did you fall?" Sam wondered.

Dean eyed the ground, then tensed as Sam picked him up. He squirmed before giving up and laying his head on his brother's chest. Dean was confused with Sam's confession. It was not like he was disgusted. Dean could never be pissed at Sam for feeling the way he did. Their job didn't make things easier.

What shocked Dean the most was that Sam said the  _words_? He never thought he would ever hear it. They were not used to saying platonic feelings to one another, therefore romantic feelings were no different.

Sam cocked his head downwards to look directly into Skip's eyes. For the first time he noticed the dog's green eyes and how they resembled— "Dean?" Sam blurted out without thinking. This couldn't be Dean, right? There was no way—

Skip suddenly barked upon hearing the name.

Sam gasped. He put Dean on the bed and started talking to him. "It is you! What— Why are you a dog?" Sam questioned. He placed his palms on the sheets as he glared at Dean. "Do you have any idea how worried I was? Do you not— I thought you were hurt somewhere! Couldn't you have given me a hint that this was you?"

Skip— No.  _Dean_  snarled, showing his canine teeth.  _I tried,_  Dean countered, sadly, it came out like little barks. Sam couldn't understand what he was saying, but judging by Dean's posture he knew that he was furious.

"Don't give me that look! I'll call Bobby. Maybe he'll know how to reverse the spell."

Sam called Bobby, and after getting a lecture from him, Bobby gave them a recipe to reverse Dean's curse. Apparently, it was a basic curse from an amateur, nothing serious or threatening. Sam got the ingredients and whisked them together in a bowl, producing a watery dog chow.

Dean whimpered when Sam placed the bowl in front of him. He sniffed it and then growled at the food, almost like it was menacing.

"You have to eat it, Dean," Sam ordered, "if you want to be human again." He smiled as Dean began to chew the dog food. After he finished, Dean stood still, desperately waiting to change back. But when nothing happened... he panicked.

Sam swooped him into his arms and petted his lovely fur. "Hey, hey," Sam whispered, "it's okay, Dean. Bobby said the spell would take some time." Dean really hoped so because being a tiny doggie fucking sucked.

Dean felt comfortable in Sam's arms, and for the first time his heart was thundering inside his body. It didn't take long for Dean to drift off to sleep as he heard Sam's comforting words.

Light shined directly in Dean's face, pissing him off so early in the morning. "What did I tell you about leaving the binds open, Sammy?" his voice came out raspy. Dean turned to the other side, getting comfy again before his eyes snapped open and instantly sat up straight. "I'm human again!"

Sam stirred from the other twin bed, still not fully awake.

Dean jumped on his bed and shook him in excitement. "The disgusting recipe worked, Sam!"

"It did?" Sam groaned and blinked a few times. It took him a good twenty seconds to realize that Dean was on top of him. "You're you again," he uttered out. "Uh, t-that's great. Can you get off me now?"  _Please_ , he added the last part in this head.

Dean blushed and nodded. He cleared his throat and marched to the bathroom so he could start the day. It was pretty obvious that everything was awkward. They were dancing around each other, not exactly talking like they usually would, but simple words here an there.

Sam was on his computer, typing away to what? Dean had no clue. But it was enough to make Dean snap.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Dean inquired.

"I'm not. Just busy trying to find a case," Sam replied, still looking him in the eye.

"I heard you, you know?"

That got Sam's attention. "W-What?"

"That you love me."

"Dean, I swear I didn't mean—" Sam closed his mouth when Dean raised his hand to silence him.

"I'm not mad, okay? Or disgusted."

"You're not." Sam gulped.

"No. Being a dog made me realize that I've been unfair to you in so many ways. I make life harder for you. With my emotions, and all." Dean sat on his bed, rubbing his palms on his knees. "What I'm trying to say is... that I wouldn't mind trying it out."

Sam's jaw dropped and his eyes abruptly got watery.

"Who knows? Maybe it'll be easier for us," Dean smiled. "And, it's not the same meaning as yours,  _yet_ , but I just want to say... I love you too, Sammy." As Sam rose, he strode ahead and hugged Dean— in what had been a long time— finally having the feeling of his brother in his arms.


End file.
